


Hallways are no substitutes for beds...

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gan has no sense of shame, He frequently embarrasses Zelda, Public Sex, this is one of the many occasions when she could just die of mortification, while he just stands there smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s at this point in their relationship that Zelda learns that Ganondorf 100% does not care where he is or who can see him when he wants to do the dirty. Somewhat understandably, Zelda objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallways are no substitutes for beds...

Zelda frowned at the broad back of her husband as he led her through the crowded hall, holding open a side door for her and slipping through himself.

“What are you doing?” She asked exasperatedly. “We have guests, in case you’d forgotten.”

Ganondorf snorted. “I haven’t forgotten, thank you. I just happen to have a pressing matter of business to attend to first.”

She frowned again. “What could possibly be more important at this moment than entertaining our guests? You are  _supposed_  to be making a good impression on the King and Queen of Labrynna. You know-”

He cut her off. “Yes, I know.” He said, a touch of impatience in his tone. “But they won’t miss us for a few minutes.”

Rolling her eyes, Zelda huffed a sigh. “What’s wrong, exactly?”

The Gerudo King of Hyrule shrugged a shoulder casually. “Oh, you know.”

“No, I  _don’t_.”

A mischievous grin covered his features, and Zelda narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What was he planning? He was up to something, that much was certain.

Ganondorf was clearly going for breezy innocence as he grabbed her hand and led her into a more shadowy section of the corridor. “What? Am I not allowed to desire a moment alone with my dear wife?”

She raised a brow. “Not when we have guests, no.” The tone of his voice was uncharacteristically sweet and wheedling; he wanted something, though as of yet, she wasn’t sure what.

He sighed in disgust, then abruptly picked her up. Zelda squeaked at the suddenness, frowning at him as he leered at her, his gaze very deliberately drifting down to her neckline. Her brows contracted as suspicion of just what he wanted hit her like a tidal wave.

“No.  _Absolutely not_.” She stared at him in horror. “Are you out of your mind?” His hands crept up her waist towards her breasts, and Zelda attempted to wiggle from his grasp.

“What’s wrong, Princess?” Ganondorf purred against her ear. “You can’t tell me you don’t like this…”

She released her breath in a gasp as his hands reached her breasts, ignoring his ridiculous habit of calling her princess. She was Queen of Hyrule, but try as she might, she couldn’t get him to call her that. “That’s not the point, Ganondorf. We have  _guests_.” She looked over her shoulder at the stone behind her back, her hands pushing rather ineffectually against his shoulders in an attempt to fend him off. “ _They’re on the other side of this wall_.” She hissed.

Ganondorf shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. “You can be quiet.” A smug grin appeared on his face. “Or is that too hard?”

“Now is not the time to be puffing up your ego.” Zelda said dryly. “It’s quite large enough already.”

“Large enough? Funny, I thought that was reserved for certain other parts of my anatomy.”

She blushed a little at Ganondorf’s innuendo, but rolled her eyes and raised a brow. “Oh, you think so, do you?”

The Gerudo’s eyes narrowed, before he leaned in close, kneading her breasts in a most distracting fashion.

“That is a slight against my manhood, Zelda. You’re going to have to make it up to me now.”

She hadn’t made any headway on getting him to release her, and now she bit her lip as his fingers centred in on her nipples, circling them gently. If she didn’t escape him now, he’d end up making her far more aroused than was allowed – that is to say, at all, and with the King and Queen of Labrynna and roughly one hundred other guests on the other side of the wall, that simply wouldn’t do.

“Gan.”

No response.

“ _Ganondorf_.”

He merely smirked at her and ducked under her chin, letting the tip of his tongue ghost along the edge of her jaw. It was a far more pleasant sensation than was really necessary. Damn the man for being so good. It was quite unfair.

“No.” Her voice was breathy, and she swallowed hard and tried again. “Ganondorf. We can’t do this. Not  _now_.”

“On the contrary, Zelda. Now is the perfect time.” Ganondorf punctuated his statement by rocking his hips into the junction of her thighs, forcing her legs to spread wider, letting her feel his erection as he ground against her. She stared at him in outrage.

“You’ve lost your mind! It’s only seven o’clock! There are people waiting for us! Wait until tonight! Tomorrow!  _Later_!”

The Gerudo laughed strangely, and Zelda blinked at the undercurrent of serious irritation in his voice.  

“But that’s just it.  _Later_.” He growled, nipping at her throat and making her gasp as he pulled the laces of her gown free. “You have been saying  _later_  for the past two weeks.”

Oh.

That’s what his problem was. Thinking back, he was right. She’d been so busy entertaining, organising and planning for the past fortnight, she’d brushed him off each night with an ‘not tonight, I’m too tired’. _Well_.

“I’ve been busy.” She attempted to defend herself as Ganondorf pulled her bodice down, revealing her breasts, now covered only by the flimsy chemise.

_“I know.”_

“Gah!” Zelda peered around him, trying to pull her gown closed as she attempted to ensure the corridor was empty. They were alarmingly close to the door, and she was on the verge of panic; the voices of their guests were clearly audible through the wall. “Not here!”

His eyes flared. “ _Here_.” He growled.

With that, he slid a hand up under her skirts, bunching them up around her hips. Zelda went puce and tried to protest, but Ganondorf took her lips with bruising force, cutting her off effectively. He tweaked her nipples with one hand, making her moan involuntarily into his mouth as his hand drew ever higher, seeking the space between her thighs.

Ganondorf smirked against her mouth.  _Finally_. It had been far too long already, and he could feel his impatience growing. Ducking back under her jaw, he scored his fangs down the column of her throat, grinning darkly at her gasp even as his fingers found her centre. He bit back a groan at the feel of her, slick and inviting. Sliding two fingers into her, he moved them slowly in and out, smirking as Zelda shivered in his grasp, letting out a soft moan. Using his thumb to circle her clit, he felt a surge in his own arousal as Zelda closed her eyes and tipped her head back, digging her fingers into the material covering his shoulders.

“ _Aah_ … Someone will see…” She moaned, opening dazed eyes.

“Let them.” He replied, supremely unconcerned. The only thing of consequence at this moment was his release.

Zelda’s eyes popped wide in her outrage.  _“What?”_  She squeaked, quite loudly, and Ganondorf covered her mouth with his palm.

“ _Quiet_ , Zelda. You don’t want anyone to overhear, do you?”

He almost laughed at the look on her face as she attempted to bite him. He pulled his hand away and with the other, twisted into her harder, stroking her clit faster. Zelda’s look of indignation faded to be replaced by pleasure as her head fell back, colliding with the wall with a dull  _smack_. She didn’t seem to care, however. Pulling his fingers out of her, Ganondorf lowered a hand to his aching cock, cupping himself through the fabric with a grimace. If he wasn’t inside her very soon, he thought he might actually explode. Unlacing his trousers with fevered impatience, he moved himself closer between her thighs, smirking as Zelda spread her legs further, allowing him access.

Taking his cock in his hand, Ganondorf rubbed it in slow, lingering circles over her clit. She moaned in frustration and he gritted his teeth as her warmth assaulted him, luring him in. Using his other hand to knead her breasts, he tugged at her nipples the way he knew she liked best, smirking at her small sighs of pleasure as he traced his tongue down the smooth skin of her throat, biting down firmly on the junction of her neck and shoulder. Bracing one hand on the wall and sliding the other behind Zelda’s back, he pulled her closer to him as he slid into her, achingly slow, groaning as she whimpered in pleasure, arching her hips into his as he seated himself fully inside her wet heat. Ganondorf had to take a moment, basking in the sublime pleasure of being inside his Queen once more – it had been far too long.

“ _Please_.”

Zelda breathed the word desperately, her eyes shut once more, and he decided to tease.

He rocked into her as slowly as possible, eyes closed, relishing her tiny gasps as he moved, totally absorbed in the sensations of her inner walls squeezing him tightly. He had to bend himself nearly double to do it, but he managed to stay fully inside and lean down to take her mouth, swallowing her gasps as he rocked his hips slowly, grinding against her with every deep thrust. It appeared Zelda had forgotten about her objections as she whimpered and moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders as she kissed him fiercely, her hips undulating against his, attempting to get him to move faster.

At that moment, the worst possible thing happened.

“Really, Gan?”

He froze. That was not his voice, and he was at least eighty seven percent sure it wasn’t Zelda’s either. The voice continued.

“Here? In a  _hallway?”_

_Shit_.

Nabooru.

He looked down at Zelda, who had turned into a statue, albeit one as red as a tomato, her legs still clamped tightly around his waist. She had her eyes clenched tightly shut and had all but stopped breathing, with an expression of pure horror on her face. He stayed exactly where he was, thoughtfully preserving Zelda’s modesty; she’d have a fit to end all fits if he turned around. Ganondorf worked on controlling himself; he was still buried deep inside her slick heat. Zelda’s inner muscles were twitching around him, even if the rest of her was frozen, and she was so tight in that moment all he wanted to do was move and damn the consequences.

“You know what?” Nabooru’s voice was dangerously close to laughter. “I have to say, I’m really not surprised.”

Ganondorf muttered a rude word under his breath and looked over his shoulder as much as he could, which proved to be a mistake. The Gerudo woman’s entertained smile only widened when she met his gaze. He growled at her. “Go away, Nabooru. I’m busy.”

“I can see that. Though, I’m  _am_  surprised that you somehow got Zelda to agree to this. You do know you’ve an entire hall of people wondering where you’ve gone?”

In front of him, Zelda made a low moan of mortification, drawing another laugh from his lieutenant.

“Well, sorry to disturb you from your clearly very important business, Gan-”

She was enjoying this entirely too much, he thought with his teeth gritted.

“-But I was sent to find you. Queen Nirea wants to know where you’ve gone. Something about an announcement? So if I were you, I’d, er,  _wrap things up.”_

With that she departed the scene, snickering under her breath as she did so.

Zelda opened her eyes when she was sure Nabooru had gone. Ganondorf grinned down at her, and she covered her eyes with her hand.

“Oh  _Nayru.”_

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she opened her eyes once more to glare at the Gerudo King.

“You… you… utter…. I have no words. No words. I told you! We got caught! I can’t believe it! I-  _oh!”_

Ganondorf had thrust into her hard then, shutting her up in a hurry.

“Don’t worry about it, Zelda.” He snickered. “Nabs won’t tell anyone.”

He paused.

“At least, I don’t think she will.”

She stared at him in outrage.

‘Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

He only chuckled as he licked along her jaw line and up towards her ear. “Depends. Well, we’d better get a move on. Who knows who they’ll send next?”

Zelda could only shake her head in disbelief. Ganondorf was entirely impossible. Of course he wouldn’t be bothered in the least by being caught. She on the other hand was ready to sink through the floor and never come out. It was entirely possible she’d never be able to look Nabooru in the eyes ever again. She suddenly became aware of the fact that Ganondorf’s hands had locked onto her breasts once more, pinching her nipples hard enough to make her moan.

He was moving in earnest now, pushing her hard into the wall as she struggled to control her cries, the delicious friction of his shaft pushing her towards her peak despite her intense embarrassment over what had just occurred. Ganondorf’s hand drifted down and began to stroke her clit firmly, sending jolts of pleasure sizzling under her skin. Gritting her teeth, she tightened the grip her legs had on his waist, pulling him closer, which made him growl. Zelda tipped her head back, moaning as his sharp teeth nipped at her throat, his fingers on her clit making her blood boil.

His hands lowered to her backside, gripping her firmly and hoisting her higher, which changed the angle at which his thick cock sank into her, hitting her sweet spot perfectly with each firm thrust. Zelda’s eyes flew wide as the sensations registered, and she struggled not to cry out as she clenched around him, drawing a low growl from Ganondorf’s throat. Her skin felt too tight for her body, as though she were going to burst, and when the Gerudo King massaged her clit once more, rolling her sensitive flesh between his fingers, Zelda’s breath caught, and with a small cry, she exploded. Sensation ran under her skin as her eyes rolled back in her head, and distantly, she was aware of Ganondorf’s groan of completion as he buried himself as deep as he could go.

When conscious thought returned, Zelda stiffly unlocked her legs from around his waist, and Ganondorf lowered her to the ground. A supremely satisfied grin on his face, the Demon King leaned down to kiss her soundly once more, and she twined her arms around his neck as she gave in; what was the point in resisting further?

When he pulled back, Zelda set about fixing her clothes. Ganondorf merely had to relace his trousers, which he did in a mere few seconds, and then watched her with an irritating smirk on his face. It wasn’t fair. He looked entirely presentable, while she felt distinctly rumpled. She shook her head in disgust.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Zelda snapped the words as she glared at her husband, pulling her bodice closed with one hand and attempting to redo the laces with the other. Giving up with a slight growl, she turned around.

“Laces, please.”

Ganondorf dutifully set about redoing her gown, and Zelda ran her fingers over her hair; with no reflective surfaces handy, she couldn’t tell if it was mussed or not.

“What on earth were you  _thinking?”_

He finally decided to reply. “I was  _thinking_  about how good my pretty wife feels around my cock, and how long it had been since I last bedded her.”

“…Oh.” Why did he have to be so crude all the time? Zelda pressed her palms to her cheeks, attempting to cool her blush as she turned to face him once more. “Well, that still doesn’t excuse the fact that you went and got us caught in a compromising position.” She stared at him anxiously. “Do you think Nabooru will tell anyone?”

“Nah. She’ll tease you for it though. Prepare yourself for many terrible innuendos.”

Her lips twitched despite herself. “Poor Nabooru. Fancy catching the ferocious Demon King with his pants down. I’m sure the sight will scar her for life.”

He laughed out loud. “Better my bare arse then yours, Zelda.”

She raised a brow. “Oh? Not afraid of corrupting her innocent eyes then?”

He snorted. “Nabooru?  _Innocent?_  You must be joking.” After a moment’s thought, Ganondorf chuckled again. “ _My_  arse isn’t going to corrupt anyone, but  _yours_ …” He trailed off, quite clearly thinking about that particular part of her anatomy.

Zelda wrinkled her nose. “You’re impossible.”

Ganondorf chuckled, eyeing her amusedly. “And  _your_  gown is all crumpled. Why do you insist on wearing such ridiculous fabrics?”

Zelda’s eyes flew wide as she assessed the damage. Her gown was crinkled, the fine silk clearly showing the marks from where it had been bunched around her waist. It was startlingly, ridiculously obvious the material had been hitched up to her hips, and she grimaced.

“What am I going to do?” She hissed. “I can’t change now, they’ll notice, I-” She pressed a hand to her forehead. “They’re going to  _know_. I can feel it in my bones.”

The Gerudo snickered and straightened the neckline of her gown, letting his fingers linger over the swell of her breasts.

“A little healthy gossip never hurt anyone.”

She gave him the most unimpressed look she could muster, before she found herself suddenly hoisted into his arms once more. Ganondorf pressed his mouth to hers in an almost tender kiss, his tongue running along the seam of her lips, encouraging her to open to him. With a sigh, Zelda obliged, twining her fingers into his long hair as his tongue danced with hers for a moment as the taste of him, rich, heady and mixed with wine, lingered on her lips. Ganondorf pulled back with a grin.

“Besides, my dear princess, now you know what’s going to happen if you continue to lock me out of your rooms at night.  _I_  don’t care if we get caught.”

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut in annoyance. “You are a thorn in my side.” She pursed her lips as she considered him, then leaned in to kiss him quickly. “Fine. On one condition…” She leaned in to trace her tongue along his ear, before tugging the lobe lightly between her teeth, drawing a quiet growl from his throat. “…that you promise to  _behave_.”

His eyes glowed with amusement and satisfaction. “I didn’t earn the title of Demon King by following the rules, Zelda, but I suppose I can make an effort.” He set her back on her feet and grinned. “Shall we?”

Zelda eyed the door to the Great Hall with trepidation. “Ugh. I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

“Nonsense.” Ganondorf pressed a hand into the small of her back, steering her towards the door. It swung wide, and immediately conversation hushed as every face in the vast hall, including the foreign King and Queen, turned to face them. There were lots of raised eyebrows.

Zelda breathed deeply and counted to ten, attempting to supress her urge to smack the very smug Gerudo male beside her over the head with something heavy.

He leaned in slightly, and she did her level best to ignore him, forcing a gracious smile onto her face as she stared down the Hylian’s who were watching her.  _Judging_ her.

Ganondorf muttered the words very quietly in Gerudo.

“Well, Princess. Looks like you weren’t as quiet as you thought."


End file.
